


No Reason Not To Try

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: What if Trevor had helped Rose write Wake Up?
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	No Reason Not To Try

Rose didn't think she would ever forget the day she discovered she was dying. Ray was the first person she told, of course, but they called Trevor together right after. It took weeks for them to even feel like it was real, but Rose really only had Julie and Carlos on her mind. Especially Julie. They had always been so close to one another, she knew the impact that this would have on her daughter, she had seen the impact it had on people.

Words couldn’t fully express everything she wanted Julie to have, but it was what they bonded over best. Music had always been such an important thing in their lives, she hoped a song would help. She hoped that it would get her daughter through the hardest parts of her loss. Hoped with all her heart that she would be okay eventually after she had passed away, that music would still be a part of her. 

That was how she came to be sitting in the studio with Trevor next to her, they were silent for a while after she had pitched the idea of writing a song together. He had gone through the loss of three of his closest friends, she hoped he would have some insight about healing. And after all, he had always been such a big part of Julie’s life as well, it would be good to show she had more people in her corner than just her mom.

“Bobby, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s okay,” Rose promised him when she saw the look on his face. It had been years since the boys had passed away and he was doing better with each passing day, but it still felt fresh. They had never truly talked out everything that had happened before and she knew how difficult it could be to open up about past trauma.

“No, I do need to do this,” Trevor assured her honestly because this was important to him as well. Making sure that Julie never felt like she was alone or that what she was feeling was wrong. Rose had always helped him with that, it was the very least he could do to repay his best friend. After everything they had been through together, he owed it to her to help her and her daughter the best that he could. 

“If you’re sure...Can you tell me what helped you the most? What you needed to hear after the accident?” Rose prompted gently and he was silent for a few moments, considering the question. A lot ran through his mind. Things she had said, things she hadn’t known to say, things he wished he had heard. He put it all together in his head and nodded, happy with what he had come up with for her. 

“I wish people had told me that it was okay, I guess. Just let her know that it’s okay to hurt, but she’s still herself through it all,” Trevor explained the best he could, though his thoughts felt jumbled now. “That even though loss is part of her life, she isn’t defined by it.” He finished. content with that sentiment. It had been something he struggled with, something he never overcame. He had run away from who he was.

“I want her to also know that her dreams are still worth chasing. That even if I’m not physically there to help her through it all, that she’ll be okay,” Rose continued his train of thought, building off of his ideas and shaping some of her own. She was jotting down quick little notes as they brainstormed together, tears burning her own eyes and Trevor’s throat felt tighter than before at that sight. 

“Let her know that some days the most she can do is wake up and that’s okay,” Trevor tacked on after that, knowing how many countless days he had spent just lying in bed. How many times he felt useless and pathetic because he couldn’t bring himself to even get up. But he was still awake, he was still putting in some effort, and that was something he could say for himself. He just didn’t know it at the time. 

For minutes on end, they went back and forth like that. Each pitching ideas and Rose writing them down, occasionally erasing and replacing lyrics with better ones. Until they were almost done with the song, both of them hurting as they continued on. It hurt beyond belief to actually face the fact Rose was dying, but they needed to. They had to make sure Julie would be okay after all of it. 

“Let her know she’ll always have a home,” His voice was cracking, barely audible now as he spoke, tears streaking his face. He wiped them away as she continued writing, sitting in silence for a few long seconds. “Just be genuine with her, Rosie. It’ll be hard, but she’ll always know how much her mom loved her, okay? We’ll all make sure of it,” He promised her because Rose deserved it. Julie deserved it. 

“Here, sign your name at the bottom too,” Rose encouraged him as she began sliding the pen and papers across the table to him. But his hand caught her wrist gently, keeping her from pushing it all the way to him. “Bobby…” She began to scold him for it, but he quickly interrupted her again with a small shake of his head, silently shutting down the argument before it could even begin. 

“I don’t need credit,” Trevor’s words were soft when they hit the air, but genuine and heartfelt, radiating from a part of himself that he was just beginning to regain. His hand stayed on Rose’s wrist as they sat there together, silence falling over them. He never wanted to get used to the silence, but he knew he wouldn’t be alone this time around. And he was just happy that Julie wouldn’t be either.


End file.
